Wishful Tears
by Ivy.Lunar.Reid
Summary: He was about to leave Japan, leaving her behind. He couldn't, not without telling her just how deep his feelings ran for her. P3, FemMinato
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wishful Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 Fes.

Summary: He was about to leave Japan, leaving her. He couldn't, not without telling her just how deep his feelings ran for her.

A/N: Alright, this is the first of my three one shot collection that has nothing to do with one another. If anyone want to know just what i'm talking about, just find me on livejournal and you'll understand. To put it short, I decided to write some one shots for inspiration while I ponder still on the fanfics that were already started. This is the first of the oneshots. Don't worry, I will get back to** P4: Through Grey Eyes, Did Not Expect That, Forbidden Duet, **and **Love like no Other.** I will update them as soon as I can, but for now, just please put up with me until then.

A/N2: Bebe and my main character, Mitsuki, might be slightly out of character. I just ran off what I remember from P3. Lately I have been playing P4 more than P3, so I can't remember Bebe too much. As for Mitsuki, she's like a cross between a lot of people but I'm trying for my own gal. So please don't be too harsh on her. She's just a character that I created on the go. Hope she met your expectations.

* * *

><p>She was very beautiful. Bebe could sit all day and just watch her. There was just something about Arisato Mitsuki that caught his eye ever since that first time he saw her in the hallway. Ever since that chanced glimpse of her dark blue hair, slender shoulders, and deep blue eyes, Andre Laurent Jean Geraux also known as Bebe, grew curious of the new transfer student. Oh course he was slightly attracted to her as well, who wasn't attracted to the mysterious transfer student? But it wasn't just her physical appearance that drew him to her. It was her kind heart and selfless nature that made him interested in her.<p>

He never told her that he was attracted to her. She was his close friend, possibly best friend in the foreign nation. There was no way he would ruin the one relationship he had for something that might never be. He knew his time in Japan will eventually end. He knew that he would not be able to stay for another semester. His uncle, the head of his family, would never allow it. He was only allowed in Japan for this one year because of his aunt who begged and convinced her husband to allow him to stretch his wings before settling down to take over the family business. He was not about to shadow his time here with his friend with gloom. Instead, he ignored his own growing feelings to enjoy the little time he had left with her.

The time spent with Mitsuki was precious to him. She was his friend, the one who would listen to his ramble about anything and everything. When he was not having a good day, she would take him out to the Sweet Shop to cheer him up. When he had something to gossip with her about, she would listen with a sweet smile on her face as she allowed him to indulge in a not-so-manly manner. Even back in France, Bebe was never allowed to be as carefree with his words as he was now.

Mitsuki was so patient with him. He knew he was not an easy person to deal with on a regular basic. He was foreign, different from everyone else. It wasn't just his physical features that set him apart from everyone else. His usage of their language would be considered impolite or even idiotic. But Mitsuki took everything he dished out in stride. She only blinked at his weird way of speaking and then she would respond to his question with her full attention. Whatever he didn't know, he would ask her. Whenever he needed help, he would go to her first.

Soon, he realized a very important fact about their friendship. Mitsuki was very quickly becoming someone Bebe could not leave behind. He might become the one who would be left behind but he did not mind. As long as Mitsuki was not left behind, that was all Bebe cared about. She was too 'important', both to him and to everyone else. To leave her behind, it was to deny fate her child. To leave Mitsuki behind, it was to deny reality. Mitsuki would always be the person who leads the line. Bebe was the one who would be influenced by her kind heart, beauty, and talents, and he would fight to be next to her as she continued walking.

That was something he noticed when he walked with Mitsuki. She walked with an air around her, not an arrogant air, but a leader, an alpha stand. Bebe, with trained eyes, could tell Mitsuki was someone, if she ever went into the business, was someone to look out for, either as an ally or an unwanted enemy. She would be powerful if she was ever groomed for the job. Bebe was groomed since his birth, but he did not have the mindset or the ambition for the role of leader. He was not fit to be leader. He much preferred to be a tailor then the leader of his Uncle's people.

So during this short time in Japan, he would sew and make clothes for his own entertainment until he had to leave. Mitsuki helped him, helped give him reason to sew. Bebe did not like sewing when there was no reason for it. Sewing to prove to his uncle that this was what he wanted to do and not be his heir, that was a worthy goal to do. He worked and worked, Mitsuki always by his side. Oh course he was sad that his aunt died while he was overseas. Yet it was her encouragement that allowed him to come to Japan, so Bebe continued to sew to make the one product that would impress his uncle enough to allow him to remain in Japan.

He knew he would eventually have to leave Japan. Time was slowly ticking away as each day passed by. With the letter from his uncle, that time moved up from the end of the year to two months ahead of schedule. He had a week left. After this week, chances of seeing Mitsuki ever again would be slimmed down to near zero. His feelings had grown to the point where anything and everything reminded him of her. The winter uniform he own, she wore it once when her own long sleeve top got dirty. The main stair case beside the food stand, he managed to catch her when she nearly stumbled down the stairs. Her favorite colors, her favorite flavors, books, anything, he could connect it all to himself. It was getting too much for him. He had to tell her. He had a week. He must tell her within that week. Or else, he might never be able to face the sewing machine ever again.

Time did not wait for anyone, let alone the heir to one of France's leaders. Bebe tired. He tried to get her alone, but recently, Mitsuki was often busy with other clubs or friend. She would apologize to him with the saddest look on her face, one that was sorry for the pain she was causing him. Day by day, his due date was inching closer. He knew it wasn't her fault she didn't have time for him, she was a busy student after all. But it was the last day before he had to leave and he really would like it if they could spend the entire day together. On a date.

His prayers had been answered and granted when Mitsuki called him the night before. Again she apologized for the lack of time spent with him. In return, she offered to spend the entire next day, the last day before he leaves, with him, alone. She sounded embarrassed when she said it, but it only made her all the cuter. Bebe had a present made ready for her; one that he hoped would remind her of him often.

The next day started bright and early. The sun obviously wanted today to be the type of day where couples wanted to go on a date. The sky was a clear blue and the sun was bright and sunny. The temperature was cool enough to wear spring clothes but warm enough to not need a jacket. They had agreed to meet up at Iwatodai Station instead of Port Island Station. Both lived closer to the former station then the second. Bebe had dressed in the best, casual outfit he owned, which meant something straight from a fashion magazine from France. It was colorful yet tasteful, complicated yet simple. It was a contradiction yet Bebe pulled it off as only the French could.

They were supposed to meet up at around 11, so they could catch some lunch before doing whatever it was they would do. Bebe, excited and more nervous than ever before, arrived approximately an hour early at the Station. He was attracting plenty of attention with his attire, but he did not care. He was only aware of the time ticking by and the butterflies flailing around in his stomach. He waited by the station, leaning against the railings by the bikes. He knew he was early but he couldn't stand waiting in his dorm room any longer. He needed to get out before he suffocated from all the nervous energy that was hovering around him.

Due to this nervous melt down, Bebe was unaware of the attention he was attracting due to his foreign attire and looks. Many girls, most with boyfriends, would giggle and sneak looks at him while walking pass. Males would glare in his direction or at their girlfriends, annoyed that their attention was on a different male.

Yet Karma loved to mess around with lovers. Just as the girls' eyes stray to Bebe, the guys' attention were caught on the girl making her way over. Dressed in her school uniform, many guys had to loosen their neck ties. Dressed in her winter outfit, guys had to keep a hold of their hands, the urge to hold her was astounding. Dressed simply in an off the shoulders shirt and a mini skirt, many men shifted in place. She was attractive yet sometimes, depending on her outfit, her aura could change from professional to flirty, as it is now. Bebe was startled out of his little world when Mitsuki appeared at his side and started to apologize immediately.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Bebe-kun. I left as soon as I could. I hope I'm not too late." Bebe could only stare at the girl. He knew she was beautiful. He admitted it since the first time he saw her. But this was the first time, the very first time Andre Laurent Jean Geraux had ever seen Mitsuki as radiant. She never dressed up for any occasion before in the past. All her natural features were enhanced with the help of a little make up. "Bebe-kun? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong Mitsuki-sa...Mitsuki-chan." Mitsuki eased off the impressive glare she gave Bebe and instead, smiled shyly at the boy. Bebe blushed at the sight. Mitsuki was acting adorable, shy compared to her usual confident self. "You look beautiful."

Mitsuki blushed and thanked him kindly. "I've never seen you in this outfit. You look great in it."

With a red face and red ears, Bebe decided to change the topic. "So, um, where to first, Mitsuki-chan?"

At once, Mitsuki brightened up. She grabbed his hand before tugging him towards the monorail. "The cinema at Port Island Station. They're showing a movie on samurais. I thought it would be a good movie to watch with you." Her eyes were bright and cheerful. But Bebe was not as cheerful once he heard the topic of the movie.

"But Mitsuki-chan, shouldn't we be watching something you want to watch? You don't have to watch that movie because of me." Even if he had wanted to watch that movie since he heard it was coming out. Even if he wanted to go with Mitsuki, he knew the topic of samurais were not the most interesting topics.

She let go of Bebe's hand and placed both hands on her thin waist. "Really Bebe, I want to watch this movie for a while now. If I don't watch it with you, then most likely I'll watch it with either Akihiko-sempai or Junpei-kun. I don't know about you, but after living with them for nearly a year, I rather not go to a movie I know they won't appreciate like I know you will." Her hands slowly wrapped around her waist and she averted her eyes. "Besides," her voice lowered down to a whisper, "I wanted to watch this movie with you." A barely seen blush crossed over her face before she looked up again, her eyes a determined blue. "Today is the last day you're staying in Japan, so I'm going to make it memorable. Today will be a fun day," she smirked, a twinkle in her eyes, "you can bet on it." With that, Mitsuki grabbed a hold of his hand again, leading him to their first destination.

This was a change in pace in their relationship. Bebe knew Mitsuki reacted different in different situations. If she was surrounded with strangers, she tended to be very shy or sometimes quietly confident, if anyone could pull that off it would be Mitsuki. However, if she was with a friend, a close friend, she changes. From being the shy, quiet girl to an outgoing, physical type of girl. Of course, she knew her limits and just how far she could go. Yet, between the two, Bebe was usually the one who would initiate the contact. Having Mitsuki causally hold his hand, a small flame of hope bloomed within his heart.

Exiting the cinema, Bebe was glowing from the action and from being happy in general. He was recapping everything he saw to Mitsuki, even though she was there with him through the entire movie. Suddenly, as if he had just noticed, Bebe quieted down immediately. Mitsuki stopped mid-step to stay in step with Bebe.

"What's wrong, Bebe-kun?"

Looking abashed, Bebe didn't look at Mitsuki. "I must be boring you with all this talk about samurais. Forgive me."

"Why are you talking about Bebe-kun? I had a great time." Feeling childish at the moment, Mitsuki spun around in a circle. "It wouldn't be the same if I went to watch this movie with anyone besides you. They wouldn't understand the history or the beauty of it. I learned a lot and I felt like I grew a bit from watching it." She smiled brightly at Bebe. "I'm glad I watched it with you."

That smile should be illegal. Bebe was so close to do something, anything to keep that smile all to himself, yet he held himself back. "Thanks. So where to next?" He never really had time to explore Port Island before. He only went to the cinema on occasion and the school. Otherwise, he usually hanged around Iwatodai Station and the small shopping center there.

Boldly holding his hand, Mitsuki started to lead him away from the Station. "There's a place I've been meaning to try but never had the chance. It's supposed to be the classic Japanese restaurant. I heard their teriyaki was to die for." She continued to describe to him the different delicacies there were famous within Japan and the specific dishes native to Iwatodai.

Apparently the restaurant was located near the Paulownia Mall. Bebe must admit the food was on par with the dessert from the Sweet Shop. Mitsuki must have studied and researched just what they were going to do that day. Things were going smoothly and Bebe was having a great time. They decided to waste some time walking around the Mall for a bit, window shopping.

Bebe had a lot of fun within Be Blue V with Mitsuki as his model. He kept asking her to try on clips and what little clothing they had there. Mitsuki allowed Bebe to use her as a dress up doll, if only for the day. In the end, Mitsuki wasn't able to buy anything and Bebe was a cheerful guy as they went to visit Power Records. Mitsuki grew interested in the type of music Bebe was interested in. They had never talked about music preferences and once Mitsuki got started on music and artistes, she had a lot to say. Exiting Power Records, Bebe was a few records heavier while Mitsuki was a few yen shorter.

"Can we make one more stop before going back to Iwatodai Station? I need to pick something up." Mitsuki appeared calm but after a day of fun, the sudden change in emotion was surprising. Bebe followed the younger girl to Shinshoudo Antiques, a store that gave off a weird feeling. Bebe looked around while Mitsuki talked with the store owner when something caught his eye, something that should not be in an Antique store, a Teddy Bear. Bebe stared at it for a long period of time before he decided to pick it up. The bear was soft and the materials felt durable. The price was a little more then he would pay for a teddy bear but this Bear felt different, just like the store itself.

He gazed deep into the Bear's eyes and he knew he shouldn't buy the Bear. But another part of him want to, the part that wants to gift Mitsuki with anything presents, both meaningful and meaningless. The Bear had blue eyes. He glanced at the shelf that held the Bear when another Bear caught his eye. A dark blue Bear with even darker blue eyes. The impulse was too strong. Bebe grabbed both Bears and made his way to the front.

Throughout the outing, Mitsuki was carrying an average size sports bag that looked to be filled with rocks. The bag was on the counter and the owner was looking through it. He gave her a nod with a side glance at Bebe. "Everything appeared to be in order."

"How long before it will be completed?" Mitsuki was holding onto two long containers while she was checking her phone's calendar.

The owner had a thoughtful look on his face before he answered. "I should have it completed within five days."

Mitsuki shook her head. "That's too long. I need them finished within three days." She checked her phone again, this time for another program before she proposed to the owner, "I'll double the payment if you can get it done by three days. I know you can do it." Whatever it was that Mitsuki needed, it must have been important enough to double a payment. She glanced behind her at Bebe before looking back towards the owner.

The owner must have seen something before he bowed his head. "I'll have them done within three days. Will there be anything else you will need, Customer-san?"

Mitsuki bowed back. "No, that will be all. Thank you for your service." She turned around and smiled at Bebe. "Found anything you like?"

Bebe, startled but not shocked, nodded his head but hid the Bears. He made his way around Mitsuki and placed the Bears on the counter, using his body to shield them from her sight. The owner glanced between the two and rang the price up. Once paid, the two students left the Mall and were walking back to the Station.

"Mitsuki-chan, if you don't mind me asking, what was that about?" Bebe was polite. That was the way he was trained to be, especially with girls..

"Hm? At Shinshoudo's? I needed something to be made and I need it to be made by three days. I hadn't had a chance recently to come and place my order, so today was the only day available." She answered while she held up the two objects she was carrying. "These are just rapiers from Mitsuru-sempai's. Shinshoudo was able to fix them for a price and it was convenient for it to be so close. And one of them is mine, so I thought to just pick them both up together." She placed them back into the carrier that came with it. "So what did you buy, Bebe-kun?"

Bebe blushed and twiddled with the bag for a bit. "Just a little something." He didn't say anymore or else he might ruin the surprise.

"Alright. Our next stop is Iwatodai Station. I have to pick up something from Book On. Then we can get something to eat from the Sweet Shop. And finally, our last stop will be a surprise." The sky was still bright, only starting to dim down. The glow of the sunlight reflected off of Mitsuki and Bebe swore she glowed. Bebe wanted to take a picture of her in that moment, glowing from the light of the sun and her own light. In the future, whenever he thought of her, this image would always pop into the forefront of his mind.

The trip back to Iwatodai Station was a relaxing one, even the thought of his departure the next day did not cast a gloom over the relax atmosphere that surrounded the two. Mitsuki was resting her head on Bebe's shoulder, gently tracing his hands. Bebe was enjoying the mood and the light butterfly feeling within his stomach. He enjoyed how Mitsuki was acting towards him. Shy and embarrassed as he was, he was still a male and he took pleasure in her actions.

Once at Iwatodai Station, Mitsuki did not wait around to enjoy the view. Instead, she marched forward with determination towards the book store. Bebe followed quickly behind as they entered the small store. Once inside, Mitsuki was once again speaking with the owner. With a quick exchange of yen, Bebe was taken out of the book store and into the Sweet Shop. With a quick order and a fast pick up, Bebe was left dazed and confused as he followed the shorter girl away from the Station and further into town.

"Mitsuki-chan, I insist I help you carry something." Bebe was a gentleman. A gentleman does not allow the lady to carry everything, especially if he had both hands free and the lady had both hands occupied.

Mitsuki was having trouble holding onto the packages she got from Shinshoudo, the book store, and the Sweet Shop and seeing where she was going at the same time. She should probably allow Bebe to help her carry something, but she needed to keep it hidden to surprise him later. She couldn't allow him to carry the two rapiers that might provoke him to ask more about them. Maybe he could carry the dessert?

"You could help me carry the dessert." She handed him the dessert, which was the heaviest among her packages. Once the load was off her hands, she felt lighter. She needed to train more if the dessert was considered heavy.

"Thank you Mitsuki-chan." The dessert bag was heavy enough for Bebe to hold it with two hands. At least this made Mitsuki feel a little better. She only needed to hold the bag with one hand. "So where are we going now?"

"Himitsu." Mitsuki pronounced each syllable as she skipped forwards on her way to their final destination. The place where they can enjoy the little time they have left until their friendship will stretch across oceans and countries. Mitsuki will miss her bubbly friend, he was a great person to be around and he was different, in a good way. Anyone who was different was always considered interesting to Mitsuki. However, Bebe was the only interesting one who she felt closer to than any of her other guy friends.

The journey towards their destination was fun. Bebe would look around and question the sights while Mitsuki would answer and even tell him stories about little events that had happened in the past. Each step took them closer to the end of their long walk. The end was apparently the long stairway to the Naganaki Shrine.

"You said you always wanted to visit the Shrine here in Iwatodai, but wasn't able to due to other things, well, better late then never, right?" Mitsuki hoped she made the right decision to leave the Shrine as the last place to visit for the day. She could have chosen many other places for them to visit to end their day, but the memory of Bebe telling her of his interest of shrines stayed in her mind since the moment he said it at the beginning of their friendship.

Bebe didn't know what to say. He had completely forgotten about the shrine in Iwatodai. He was surprised that Mitsuki remembered the little fact he mentioned the first time she asked him about his interests. A dazzling smile appeared on his face and Mitsuki smiled in return with a streak of red across her face. They walked to the top of the steps and just breathed in the air of tradition mixed with nature. The salty scent of metal was mixed into the scent as well but it was a subtle scent instead of being overbearing.

They walked to the front of the shrine and made an offering as well as a prayer. Mitsuki had many things she wanted to pray for, but her current and main prayer was for Bebe to always remember her and for their bond to never break. Bebe didn't know what to pray for. He could pray for the relationship between the two to deepen or change into one of romantic feelings instead but he was grateful for what he had with her. He could pray to return back to Japan after going to France to confront his uncle, but he would treasure the time he had with her more then the hope of returning. There were so many things he could pray for, but the only thing he could wish for was for Mitsuki to be happy and to be safe. A slight pang went through his mind for a second, a mere second that barely went noticed. He ignored the twinge and continued with the prayer.

Once finished, they went over to the Jungle Gym and took a seat on the benches. The sun was setting and the sight was beautiful. The slowly setting sun with the sky glowing golden orange, fading into the deepest red, and merging into the deep purple. Bebe had never truly watched the sunset in Japan. He would often notice the sun setting however, he would always be too busy studying or sewing to fully appreciate the beauty of the setting sun. He looked over at Mitsuki and he was stunned at how she looked in the setting sun. The fiery glow of the sun created an aura surrounding the mysterious girl. She was staring directly at the sun, a gentle smile on her face. With the soft smile on her face and the fiery glow of the sun, Mitsuki gave off the aura of a content leader. No, that wasn't right. She was the content fighter. She wasn't just the leader who only gave out orders. She was the fighter who led her people into war while smiling softly when she knew they were safe from harm. She was such a contradiction; nonetheless, Bebe wouldn't have her any other way.

"Mitsuki-chan, what is the Japanese word for 'beautiful'?" He had to know, he must know. He knew plenty of words to describe her in French and even English but he needed to know how to describe what he just saw in her language, in the language she grew up with.

Mitsuki thought for a moment to be certain of her answer. "Hm, I think that would be 'kirei'."

"Kirei, huh? Mitsuki-chan looked kirei in the sunset." Once the sentence was off his lips, Bebe wished he didn't say it. It was stepping over the line of mere friendship, but it was worth seeing the blush that bloom on Mitsuki's face. The shy "Thank you," made Bebe's moment as it showed how much the little comment made her moment. They started to eat the dessert Mitsuki brought from the Sweet Shop. It turned out it was majority of Bebe's favorites. Mitsuki reasoned to Bebe that it might be a long time before he could ever eat Japanese dessert again.

"I don't know what kind of dessert they have in France, but I'm sure you can't find genuine mochi in France. Now enjoy it while you still can."

The night air was warm even though the warmth from the sun was gone. The sky was free from clouds and Mitsuki spent some time pointing out some constellations she remembered from class. It was a beautiful night and Bebe could feel their time coming to an end.

He stood up and faced Mitsuki, who was seated on the bench. "Mitsuki-sama, it has been a pleasure meeting you. I will miss you greatly when I leave."

Mitsuki blinked at his sudden formalness. She reached out to hold his hand. "I'll miss you too, Bebe-kun. And how many times must I tell you to just call me Mitsuki. You don't need to -sama added on there anymore." She traced shapes over his hand as she whispered out, "I can't believe you leaving tomorrow." Her soft bangs fluttered over her eyes, shadowing them from his sight.

The feeling of her fingers tracing over his skin sent pulse after pulse of electricity through Bebe. He reached into the bad he was carrying to bring out a carefully wrapped gift. "Mitsuki-sa-I mean, Mitsuki? I had some extra cloth from the kimono I made, so I thought I make you something to remember me by." He handed the gift over to the girl. Mitsuki used both hands to slowly unwrap the present. The lost of her hand on his sent chills through his body.

"Oh, Bebe, you didn't have to. This is beautiful." The present turned out to be an elaborate money pouch. It was classy and it would look perfect with a kimono. If Bebe had to be truthful, the money pouch might even be a better piece of art then his kimono. He made the kimono to persuade his uncle to allow him to return back to Japan, which was a very important goal for him. Yet the money pouch was only a gift to the girl he had a crush on. However, because it was a gift for the girl he liked, he poured his heart and soul into it. "I'll treasure it. Thank you Bebe." Her sweet, heart-felt smile was a gift worthy of all the work he put into it.

Just as he was about to take out the Bear, Mitsuki interrupted him. "I have something for you as well." She took out the package from the book store. She handed it over to him and advert her eyes. Bebe was surprised. He didn't expect her to give him so much today. He slowly opened the parcel and his eyes widened in shock. The book was a first edition copy of the biography of a famous samurai who Bebe admired. He couldn't believe he had a copy in his hands, a first edition copy at that. He tried to reserve a copy but when he wasn't able to, he searched for a way to get the book, both legally and illegally. He couldn't believe it.

With a burst of confidence, Bebe felt his mouth open without his control. "Mitsuki-sa...Mitsuki-chan. I-I-I want to tell you something before I go." His hands fists as he tried to keep the confidence that was already slowly slipping away. As if that wasn't enough, his confidence completely disappeared after Mitsuki connected her eyes with his own. The power and allure behind those royal blue eyes were enough to silence him.

"Bebe?"

"…I-I-I hope that we can still be friends while I'm in France!" He had his eyes shut tight at the request. That wasn't what he wanted to ask, that wasn't what he had in mind at all. He had wanted to confess to her, to tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to tell her, show her just how much his love for her had grown over the months. Instead, he, in the slang terms of Americans, 'punked out'. He was too much of a coward to tell her. He wanted to, he knew he wanted to, but he didn't have the courage to tell her just how much she affects him. He failed his self given task. But a small part of him, the part that still hoped, ghosted the thought of returning when he's older, when he matured, to win her over then.

"Oh course, Bebe. We'll always be friends, no matter what happens." She stood up and gave him a tight hug. Just the feeling of her arms around him was enough for him to hold onto her tightly in return. What little affection and touches he could get from Mitsuki, he would treasure for the rest of his life. He decided. He wasn't strong enough now to confess to her. However, they were still young, they still had plenty of time to grow. Bebe will wait. He'll wait until he was confident enough to tell her exactly how he feels about her. Until the time he could confess to her, the blue Bear and blonde Bear will remain with him, until he could give her the Bear with the full meaning of his feelings behind it.

"Thank you, Mitsuki." He whispered into her ear as the day ended and it was time for his departure.

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? Please review and tell me. I want to know what you think of it. Oh and just to let you know, this is only part 1 of 2. I might, depending on my mood and how I want to do it, will post part 2 sometime next month. It will either be as a second chapter to this oneshot or a separate fic all together. So just wait for it!

A/N: Oh and you can find me on twitter and livejournal now! Dichan269 on Twitter and rising_hikari on Livejournal. Friend me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Wishful Tears pt2**

**Pairing: FemMinato + Bebe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 Fes.**

**Summary: How long has it been? How was she doing? Does she still think of him like he thinks of her? Finally a letter from the girl he loved after so long.**

**A/N: Let it be known, this chapter caused me hell. I lost part of it, I regained part of it and in the end, I feel like I could have done better. T_T I am so pissed off with this chapter. It's taking me longer than necessary to post it up and it's a big pain. I'll explain a lot of things more towards the end of the chapter, so I'll put in notes.**

* * *

><p>Bebe looked out into the grand city of Paris as he tried to finish his homework for his Asian History class. Months had passed since he left Japan and Mitsuki-chan. He thought of her often when he had the chance and whenever he glanced at his sewing machine.<p>

After he returned from Japan, he immediately confronted his Uncle for permission to return back to Japan. The kimono was impressive, his Uncle admitted, but it was the mention of a certain lady that sealed the deal for Bebe's future return to Japan. However, during the short amount of time he was at home, he glimpsed into the daily life of his Uncle and his people without the ever lively presence of his Auntie. The atmosphere was gloomy as everyone was still mourning her death.

The loss of his Auntie didn't hit him as hard as it did until he was sitting down to eat at the dining table with his Uncle a week after he returned. Rivera Geraux was the missing piece to the puzzle that was a part of the Geraux Clan. It appeared that without his Auntie to watch over her 'boys', their health and sanity were slowly falling away. Bebe did not like how his family was fairing with her death. He had to do something to help. Bebe was a kind hearted boy who only wanted to help and enjoy life. Being the kind hearted boy that he was, Bebe could not leave behind his family the way they were without regaining the stability it once had. He didn't like the life that his Uncle lives, but he was his only family left. His own parents were either dead or on the run. He took up the mantle to become the stability that was his Auntie.

He knew he should return back to Japan but this was the perfect opportunity for him to mature and grow up. This was the chance he needed to learn how to become a man worthy for Mitsuki. As the end of the school year loomed closer, Bebe sent a letter back to one of his teachers to pass on to Mitsuki. He wondered if she received it yet. Graduation was only a few days away and he wished he had remembered to give her an address to send her letters or even his email address for her to send emails. He kept on forgetting to give her his email address. Paper mail took a long time to reach Japan from France unless it was a first class mail, which was expensive. He hoped she received the letter by now.

As France was the capital for upcoming fashion, Bebe was in the midst of the fashion world once more. Before he left for Japan, Bebe was an avid follower of the fashion world. He always knew what was in style and what was out. After he left for Japan, his range of fashion started to include the style of Japan. Once he returned to Paris and his Uncle allowed him to continue with his dream, Bebe started to design. Any free time he had, he would either think of Mitsuki or think of what kind of clothing would fit her. This train of thought led him to drawing sketches which led him to put more and more detail into certain designs.

After months of his return, Bebe had a large stack of clothing designs that were designed just for one girl but had the potential to become a successful fashion line. He wanted to save them for her, he wanted to make these clothing just for her. He didn't want anyone to wear them until she wore them. They were drawn for her, they would be made for her, they were meant for her. As each new design was added into the pile, Bebe allowed his artistic side to roam free while still holding onto the memory and hope of Mitsuki.

The more he worked on the designs, the less he paid attention to time, the faster time flew by. After a while, Bebe realized it was already the beginning of the new school year and he had yet to receive any news from Mitsuki. He grew worried as each day passed by without any news of her. He tried to call the school for any information on Mitsuki, however because he wasn't a family member, he was not allowed access to her private information. He tried to reach his sensei however, he found out from a return letter that he moved the previous month and did not leave behind an address for any letters to forward to him. He even tried to get into contact with his sempai, Kirijo Mitsuru for any news of Mitsuki. Yet Kirijo-sempai was currently in college and all calls were either ignored or forwarded to the voice message box. He lost all contact with anyone he could ask for signs of Mitsuki.

His family was starting to get back on their feet with his help. He thought he could spare a few days to search for his best friend. With the money he saved and the money he earned from fashion competitions he was a participant in, he managed to buy a round trip ticket for Japan for a total of 5 days. It was the cheapest ticket as well as the longest short term trip he found. He would leave and return within a week. By the time he brought the ticket, it was nearing the Winter break. He would leave right after the final day in class and he would return just before Christmas. It would be a crowded trip as well as uncomfortable, but it was a necessary trip that he must take. He needed to know what had happened to his best friend.

On the final day of school, Bebe was out the door before the bell finished its first ring for the start of Winter Break. He was down the stairs before the first wave of people came through the door. Each and every step was quick and hurried. He had a plane to catch and he was not missing it for any reason at all.

By the time he was on the plane, Bebe had pushed aside, with an over the shoulder "Sorry!" approximately ten people and nearly yelled at several teenagers who stood in the middle of the street. His usual calm and cheerful self was missing and in its place was a short-tempered, worried boy who needed things to hurry up or else he would hijack the plane to fly himself.

Once the plane was in flight, Bebe's mood had calmed down slightly. It wasn't enough for him to be kind to everyone or even cheerful in general but it was enough for him to control his fraying nerves as a baby started to cry not too far from his seat. With the hurried trip to the airport and a restless night without rest, it wasn't a surprise when he fell asleep even with the cramp seating and a wailing baby five seats to the right.

The plane attendant was kind enough to wake him before they were about to land. He needed the sleep and his normal warm mood was slowly returning. With some sleep within his system, Bebe was able to function like a normal citizen instead of a brute. The rest of the day went by with barely any memory from Bebe. He was still tired, worried sick, and he was finally starting to feel the withdrawal symptoms from not eating for several hours. Before he hopped onto a train to Iwatodai, he remembered to grab a bento from the airport to eat. Mitsuki would never forgive him if he ever neglects his health.

This journey was similar to the one he made to Japan for the very first time. Instead of being nervous and excited by the new culture, he was nervous and worried sick. He knew he shouldn't be worried for Mitsuki. She was strong enough to take care of herself. She was a very independent young woman who could take the world head on. Yet there was a shadow in the back of his mind, his soul, and his heart that begged him to listen. It was warning him, urging him to check up on her. No matter how strong she might appear, she was still a friend and he was allowed to worry about a friend. It was the gut feeling that screams to be paranoid. The feeling, once Bebe acknowledged them, started up not long after he left. It was always there, just hidden underneath his usual cheer and happiness.

It wasn't long before he reached Iwatodai. Due to the fact Bebe wasn't a student of Gekkoukan High School anymore he was not allowed to sleep in the dorm he last resided in. With a heavy heart and tired footsteps, Bebe went in search for a hotel or even a motel to live in for the next five days. Yet, Fate was on his side for once that day.

Bebe was walking around Iwatodai Station when an elderly man called out to him. "Eh, isn't that Bebe-chan?" It was Bunkichi from Bookworms, the place where he first spoke with Mitsuki.

"Hello again Kitamura-oji-san. How are you?" He returned back to the used book store several times with Mitsuki during his time back in Japan. Even though he wasn't as close as she was to the elderly couple, Bebe was familiar and friendly with the two.

"Getting along in my old age, son. I didn't think you'll be back so soon. What are you doing wondering around at this time of day?" The old man made his way over to the younger man. He appeared more frazzled then he did before Bebe left. Before, during the few times he visited with Mitsuki, there were only a few wrinkles upon Bunkichi's head. After a few months, Bunkichi aged decades. What happen for him to age so quickly in such a short period of time?

"Just returned from France. I'm only staying for a few days before returning home. I thought I drop by to check up on Mitsuki." The mention of her name changed the elderly man. The aura around him used to be sad with acceptance as the main essence. Yet now, his aura was full of mourning and sadness. His aged body started to shake and when it seem he couldn't stand any longer, Bunkichi's footing held on.

"Oji-san! Why don't we go to your store?" Bebe gently led the man back to his store. The sky was quickly turning dark. Bebe really needed a place to stay for the night however he wasn't going to just let the man be on his own.

"Oh my poor boy, you have no idea of what's happened." Bunkichi took a seat behind the counter and held his head in his wrinkled hands. He shook his head as his old frame started to shake. "You don't know what's happened." He whispered out as he started to sob. Bebe did his best to comfort the old man, hoping he would stop crying. It took a while before Bunkichi could speak without the threat of hyperventilation happening.

"Are you okay now, Oji-san?" Bebe did not like the reaction to his return and to his lack of knowledge of recent events. This just proved something had happened, bad enough for Bunkichi to start sobbing his heart out. He knew he shouldn't have left Japan.

"As well as an old man can be, child." Bunkichi leaned back to look at Bebe with tears wet eyes. "Where will you be staying?"

That was a good question, where could Bebe stay overnight beside the hotel and motels. He had nowhere to go. "I am going to find a hotel I can stay at. If not, I remember the Karaoke Club allowed people to stay all night if they pay a fee." The fee wasn't too much and it was a nice place to sleep, even if the method was slightly tacky.

"Nonsense, no friend of Mitsuki-chan should be searching for a place to sleep. You could stay with me. The house is too quiet for only one person."

"One person?" Didn't Bunkichi live with his wife?

"Ah, one person." A tear rolled down a wrinkled face. "Mitsuko-chan…she passed away a few days after what happened."

Grief and empathy filled the boy. He liked the elderly lady. She was like his auntie, kind hearted, and motherly. "I'm sorry for your lost, Oji-san."

"It was expected. After all, when our son first died, her heart was already weak. With what happened, she could not hold on any longer." The old man led the young boy out the doors and towards the residential area of Iwatodai. The walk was tensed and for Bebe, it felt as though a secret was soon to be unrevealed.

The Kitamura house was simple and homey. It was only a one story building with a traditional feel to it. With a little help from Bebe, Bunkichi had a pot of tea boiling.

"Things have changed a lot since you left Bebe-kun. Mitsuki-chan missed you a lot."

Bebe took a sip of his hot tea. He looked at the old man and noticed his eyes. Eyes were the windows to the soul, according to the Eastern cultures. Bebe agreed with the proverb. Bunkichi's eyes were filled with affection and a painful ache. Here was a father who lost his child, his wife, and something more.

"Oji-san, can you tell me what has happen to Mitsuki-chan? I need to know." Bebe hoped nothing has happened to the girl but he had to face reality. Things happen every day, both good and bad. He wasn't about to hide from the world.

"Ah, Mitsuki-chan, she was a beautiful girl, wasn't she, Bebe-kun?"

Tears trailed down his face as he looked up at Bebe.

"It was a tragedy Bebe-kun."

Fear gripped Bebe's heart as Bunkichi continued.

"She was so young; she had a bright future ahead of her. She could have been someone."

_No…no…_

"On her sempai's graduation date, Mitsuki-chan passed away."

_No…..Mitsuki…..she can't be…she can't be dead….._

* * *

><p>The next day Bebe woke up long before Bunkichi. His heart and soul were cold and it felt something was missing. Mitsuki was missing. Bebe wrote a quick note to Bunkichi before he wandered out of the house. He didn't know where to go. His purpose to return back to Japan was gone. He needed closure.<p>

The weather was nippy early in the morning. Bebe barely noticed it as he moved lifelessly in any general direction. Before he knew it, the loud roar of the monorail caught his attention. One way or another, he arrived at Port Island Station. He looked around and visions of Mitsuki danced before him. She always loved to visit the little flower shop near the stairs. She told him once that roses were her favorite love flowers but she preferred Amaryllis flowers.

The cinema was a place that reminded Bebe of both the good and the bad of Mitsuki. It was the place where he had his official date with the girl and this was the place where his final day started with her. There was a movie marathon starting with the theme of honor and memories for just that one day. Bebe should move on and continue to wander but his soul drew him to the cinema. He entered the building and spent majority of his morning there. He was alone for most of it and he didn't notice the tears falling from his eyes as each and every movie reminded him of the noble and honorable girl he loved.

Leaving the cinema, Bebe felt his soul and heart lightened just a tad. Memories of the girl did not feel as painful as they did when he awoken that morning. With a small smile on his face, Bebe looked around and maybe he was hallucinating or not, he could have sworn he saw a blue butterfly fluttering towards the monorail. Checking his watch for the time, he guessed it was time for him to get some lunch. He smiled slightly as he made his way to their special place to eat, the Sweets Shop.

Iwatodai Station had barely changed since he left so many months before. Yet there were subtle changes that he noted. One change was the mention of a Food King. His eyebrow rose high when he heard the mention of him. Mitsuki would have gone to learn who this Food King was just for her sake of curiosity.

He dropped by Bookworms to check up on Bunkichi and stayed to talk about Mitsuki-chan. Bunkichi appeared much happier when Bebe left to return back to his house. Exhausted with the day of walking and memories, Bebe fell into a restful sleep, dreaming of Mitsuki in a dance with the blue butterfly.

* * *

><p>The next day was his third day in Japan. With a lighter heart and a purpose in mind, Bebe left the house in search for Junpei or Yukari-san. If there was anyone who knew what happened to Mitsuki, it would be those two. He made his way towards the dorm he knew they shared together and hoped for the best.<p>

The dorm was different from how it was a few months back. Bebe stared horrified as workers moved in and out of the building. The entire dorm was being restructured into a completely new building. The glass windows, the wooden door, the symbol of Gekkoukan High school, everything was changed.

"Eh, Bebe-san?"

Bebe turned towards the voice and saw Yukari-san along with a tall blonde hair girl. "Hello Yukari-san." His voice cracked and he didn't care. He looked back to the once dorm. "What happened here?"

"Mitsuru-sempai decided that the past should stay the past and the dorm was not to be used anymore." The unknown girl tilted her head and looked directly at Bebe. "You are André Laurent Jean Geraux, are you not? Bebe-kun?"

Surprised by the sudden address from the new person, Bebe could only nod. Yukari looked between the two before her eyes widened.

"Oh right, you left before Aigis-chan came. Bebe-san, this is Aigis-chan. She moved in with not long after you left." Bebe bowed slightly towards the girl and smiled a bit.

"It's nice to meet you Aigis-san. Yukari-san, I was hoping I could ask you some questions. If you don't mind." The two girls looked at each other before they made their way to a local café nearby.

Yukari took a sip of her coffee before glancing at the foreign boy. She knew he was a friend of Mitsuki when she was still alive but she did not know of the bond between the two. "What can I help you with, Bebe-san?"

"I was hoping you could tell me what happened to Mitsuki-chan." The two girls looked towards each other quickly, surprised at the choice of topic. They were not expecting to talk about their deceased leader. "When I left for France, she was fine, happy, and full of life. When I return, just a few days ago, I found out that she was dead." Yukari gasped in shock. She thought he knew Mitsuki was gone. With a pleading look in his eyes, Bebe begged, "Please, if you could tell me anything, I would be grateful."

"Bebe-san, who was Mitsuki-chan to you?" Yukari asked softly.

Closing his blue eyes he admitted to his feelings for the lost girl. "…I loved her, Yukari-san. I returned to Japan just for her."

"Oh Bebe-san."

Aigis took up the conversation from there. "Mitsuki-chan had a failing heart for a while without her knowledge. According to her medical history, her family had a history of weak hearts. We did not know of her medical condition until long after she has passed away." Her face might not have showed her pain of losing Mitsuki, but Bebe noted the hidden agony behind her eyes.

_A heart condition? Did she know? Did she….feel…..pain?_

"…Did she suffer?"

Aigis shook her head. With a soft and loving voice, she replied. "No. She appeared to be taking a peaceful nap when she passed on."

His tensed shoulders relaxed. The unknown stress within his body was released and his mind no longer felt the fear of her death. "Thank you… for telling me."

Yukari reached out a hand and rest it over Bebe's. "I'm very sorry Bebe-san. I didn't know that you were that close to her." Her dormant persona sent healing waves, hoping to restore Bebe's heart.

"It's not your fault Yukari-san. I was hoping to confess to her when I returned. I guessed I lost my chance." He was smiling but his eyes wanted to cry. He would never be able to tell the girl he loved her. He would never be able to make the hundreds of designs for her. He would never be able to hold her hand again.

Aigis stared for a long time at Bebe before she took out a bag from somewhere. It was the same money bag he made for Mitsuki. She placed the letter onto the table and slid it towards the sad boy. "She knew she was going to pass away, Geraux-san. She told me to pass this onto you when you return back to Japan."

With gentle hands, Bebe held the bag before he placed it into his coat pocket. He stood up and bowed to both girls. "Thank you. I should get going. I still need to find where her g-grave is." He made his way to the door when Aigis spoke up.

"It's located at the Iwatodai Shrine."

Bebe turned with a grateful smile. "Thank you. I should get going. Have a good day ladies." With a wave good bye, he left the building and back onto the cold streets.

"I hope he finds his peace like we did." Yukari smiled softly as she drank her coffee in peace. After months of thinking, Yukari finally felt at peace with Mitsuki's death.

Aigis smiled before taking a sip of her drink. "Yes, Mitsuki-chan attracted a lot of lovers didn't she?"

Yukari let out a laugh. "I don't think she knew just how many men she drew to her."

Lowering her voice, Yukari smiled towards her close friend and comrade. "That's Mitsuki-chan alright. Well, we still have the rest of the day to have fun. Come on Aigis-chan. Let's go shopping!"

"Hai, Yukari-chan."

* * *

><p>With a quick trip to the flower shop, Bebe made his way to the shrine. The stone walls were intimidating yet familiar as well. Bebe ran one hand over the smooth stone wall as he walked up the length of stairs to the shrine. Phantom sounds of laughter and glee filled his ears as memories of her filled his mind. A sad smile resided on his lips as he bowed at the shrine and made his way to towards the back, to the cemetery.<p>

The cemetery was a peaceful place where people went to pay their respect and memories of people passed. Bebe slowly searched for her grave, paying respect to all he passed until he found her grave all the way towards the back near the cherry blossom trees. The grave was clean and clearly a few months old. The tombstone held a picture of Mitsuki in a beautiful yukata, probably for the New Year.

Bebe smiled at the picture and took out a handkerchief. He softly dusted off the stone with it. "Konichiwa Mitsuki-sama." He placed his bouquet of roses and Amaryllis flowers. Against the grey stone, the bright red Amaryllis and pure white roses was a splash of color to a world of grey. He chuckled slightly when he thought of Mitsuki. "I know, I know, I shouldn't call you Mitsuki-sama. Old habits die hard, as they say."

He kneel down onto the ground and traced her name on the stone. "It's been a few months since I last saw you. I think I told you this, but you looked beautiful on that day." He wished he could see the blush on her face. He wanted to brush her hair out of her face and touch her lips. His pale face flushed red with his thoughts. He looked down in shame. He was here to see his friend, not to think about what could have been. Yet with a glance at her picture, he couldn't help but wish.

"I don't know if you ever received the letter I sent back, but I hoped you did. I hoped you knew of how I felt before you passed away." He laid one hand on her tombstone next to her name. "They haven't change Mitsuki-chan. Ever since I first saw you, something about you drew me in." Tears gathered but didn't fall as Bebe continued to tell Mitsuki of his feelings. "You were a bright fire and I was the moth fascinated with your light." His voice cracked a bit as one tear fell from his eyes and onto the stone beneath him.

"You were so bright. I wanted to make you something when I came back. I wanted to show you just how beautiful you were. Only something as beautiful as you could match your light." His voice cracked as he described to her what he wanted to make for her. He wanted to make her a kimono, with stunning blue butterflies as the theme and streams of water. He continued to talk, even as his tears fall and his voice finally dropping to silence.

The hand he held next to her name fisted as he cried for the injustice. The loss of his Auntie and now the loss of the girl he loved, it was all too much for him to hold in. He screamed out his pain and cried for what could have been. The fact she was dead finally hit home. She was gone. He will never hear her laugh again. Her smile, her eyes, and her being, he will never be able to see them ever again. He lost her.

"Come back! Please!" He yelled but in his heart, he knew she wouldn't come back even if she could. She would move on, accept the truth of reality, and make the best of it. His cries turns to whimpers and finally to hiccups.

"I miss you Mitsuki." He whispered to the cold grave as the sun set in the horizon. "I love you."

* * *

><p>On the fourth day of this return, Bebe stared lifelessly out of the window as Bunkichi left the boy to his thoughts. Has it only been four days since he returned to Japan? He only wanted to see Mitsuki, talk with her before he head back to France. Instead, he found out his friend is dead, his dreams crushed, and there was no inspiration to life.<p>

The view out the window was another story. The sky was clear of clouds, surprisingly since it was near Christmas. The sun was bright and warm. The outside world was filled with life while in Bebe's heart was a mausoleum of a broken heart. He closed his eyes and he wished Mitsuki was there.

_"Come on Bebe-kun. No being down. Let's go to the Sweet Shop! I'll treat you to some mochi. You've been working too hard."_

She would say that if she was there. He chuckled at the thought. Her voice was as clear as the sky in his head. She wouldn't want him to fall into depression. He looked around the room he was allowed to stay in at Bunkichi and decided to take a walk. It wouldn't hurt and things could only get better. She always thought that way. Things could always get worse, but they could also get better.

_"Why worry more when we could be happy with what we got?"_

With a sad chuckle, Bebe walked out the door and allowed his feet to take him wherever they want.

* * *

><p>It seems his feet want to trace through his history with her. The school, Iwatodai Station, Port Island Station, Paulownia Mall, and the shrine, each and every site has a memory of the girl. He could remember what she said at each place. The memories which were precious to him surfaced.<p>

_"The machine's not working? Well, I guess that means it's time for a break then. It's not healthy working for hours on end, you know. If you do that, your eyes will strain and your brain will feel too stressed. Come on, let's get something to eat at the Sweet Shop. I want to try their red bean soup!"_

_"We first met here, right? After all this time, I feel so glad that I enter that bookstore. If I didn't, who knows when we would have met? It could have been weeks, maybe months before we officially meet. Let's go see how Bunkichi-ji-san and Mitsuko-baa-chan are!"_

_"Really Bebe, I want to watch this movie for a while now. If I don't watch it with you, then most likely I'll watch it with either Akihiko-sempai or Junpei-kun. I don't know about you, but after living with them for nearly a year, I rather not go to a movie I know they won't appreciate like I know you will. Besides, I wanted to watch this movie with you." _

_"You take your coffee black with only sugar! I thought you would have it with cream and a lot of sugar. Me? I prefer hot chocolate to be honest. But for my coffee, I have to have a lot of cream and with only four sugars. Maybe we should switch coffee next time. It'll be a new experience."_

_"You said you always wanted to visit the Shrine here in Iwatodai, but wasn't able to due to other things, well, better late than never, right?_ _I'll miss you too, Bebe-kun. And how many times must I tell you to just call me Mitsuki. You don't need to -sama added on there anymore. I can't believe you leaving tomorrow. I'll treasure it. Thank you Bebe."_

Bebe blinked. He looked around and realized he was standing at the bottom of the stairs to the shrine. He looked back up the stairs before he smiled at the most precious memory he had of it. He sat down on the steps and leaned back to look at the sky. Not a cloud in the sky. The color of the sky, once looked at for a long period of time, appeared darker than it usually described. The color was similar to her eyes.

"Um, is that you, Bebe-sempai?"

Surprised, Bebe sat up to find the source of the timid voice. It was a girl who looked very familiar. With long brown hair and glasses, the girl appeared small and feminine. She was looking at him with worried and weary eyes. It was her eyes that reminded him who she was. Fushimi Chihiro, an underclassman of Mitsuki as well as a member of the school council. He often saw her follow Mitsuki around from time to time. She was timid as well as quiet most of time. Yet under the careful care of Mitsuki, Chihiro bloomed exquisitely.

"Fushimi-san?"

Her eyes lost most of its weary look and her natural kindness shined through. "So it is you, Bebe-sempai. I heard you went back to France." She took a seat next to him on the steps as she faced the boy.

"I did. But I returned to see…" He trailed off as he glanced back towards the shrine.

Understanding filled her eyes as she too looked back to the shrine. "So you heard about Mitsuki-sempai." Her voice was softer and her eyes glistened.

"Hai. I was not expecting this when I returned." She nodded her head. Bebe looked at her and saw her hands tightened on her skirt.

"…I miss her too, sempai. She was an amazing person." Chihiro loosened her grip on her skirt and looked towards the sky. It was starting to get dark, but the shade continued to remind them of her eyes.

"She was. Strong and kind, a natural leader." With each word, Bebe's voice became stronger. He liked remembering the girl. It hurts at first, but once the initial pain left, all that was left was a want to heal.

"Mitsuki-sempai helped me a lot. If she was still here, she would have been Council President. She was so naturally gifted." She admired the older girl. Bebe could tell by the bright look in her eyes as well as her voice changing tones. He knew what it was like to admire someone. After all, he admired Mitsuki as well.

"Don't let her fool you, she worked hard for everything she did." He made sure his tone was light and joking. He didn't want all of Mitsuki's hard work to bring out the shy girl's charisma to go to waste. He thought he had to talk gently with the girl. However, it appeared his fears were not needed.

"Oh, I know. I remember she often stayed late in the Council Room to work on the planning and organizing even with all her other club activities. But she still managed it." She shrugged her shoulders and continued to tell him of times she helped her out when she could have been doing other things. In exchange for her tales of Mitsuki, Bebe returned the favor and told Chihiro times when Mitsuki was not the perfect girl she presented herself to be.

No thoughts on the time, memories and stories of Mitsuki were shared. Bebe's broken heart started to heal at a very slow pace, but the memories of her were patching it up. Chihiro's shy nature was dissolving as she continued to speak more about the sempai she respected. Here was two broken people who found a common topic to heal with, Mitsuki.

With the streetlights turning on, Chihiro glanced at her watch. "I must be going." Getting up and dusting off her skirt, she looked over to Bebe. "It was a pleasure talking with you about Mitsuki-sempai. I hope we could talk more?" A soft blush brushed over her face.

Bebe thought about it. He thought of how he felt. His heart felt lighter than it did that morning. It felt as though a weight was taken off of his shoulders. She was a lonely soul as well. Misery loved company. But recovery would go twice as fast with more people. "…Yeah, I'll like that. Thanks Fushimi-san."

She was about to leave when she paused in her step. She looked back and Bebe could tell she was anxious. "Ano,…my friends call me Chihiro. You can call me Chihiro, if you want."

Happy to be considered a friend, Bebe accepted her invitation to say her name. "Thank you, Chihiro-chan."

"Sayonara, Bebe-san."

* * *

><p>The morning of his last day in Japan was not as painful as he thought it would be. He accepted her death. He would need time to enjoy life again, but it was not impossible for him to life once more. He thanked Bunkichi for his hospitality and wished to repay him for his kindness. But he was denied with a simple answer.<p>

"You are a friend of Mitsuki-chan. I can't accept your money when you returned to Japan just to see her again."

With a hug and mentions of letters, Bebe left for the airport. This time, he was not in a rush to the plane. He made his way to the waiting area and looked around. Families were waiting for loved ones to come home for Christmas. Individuals waiting for their planes to go home to families. He was ready to go home to spend time with this family. Feeling a little hungry, he looked through his carryon bag for a snack when his hand touched soft fabric.

It was the bag he made for Mitsuki. The same material as the kimono he showed to his uncle and yet with a different purpose. A soft smile on his face, Bebe opened the bag to see what Mitsuki left for him. Inside the bag were two small books and a letter. Deciding to read the letter first, he placed the rest of her gifts back into his carryon.

**_Dear André,_**

**_It feels weird writing your first name instead of your nickname. I rather call you André though, simply because this is your name, it's a part of who you are. Bebe is a part of who you are as well, but Bebe is a part of André. This is the first time I have ever address you with your real name right? It is a strong name. You're the son of God who is gracious. I like it. Can you hear me saying it? You might not; it took me a while to wrap my tongue around it. It is a hard name to say, but I practiced! I can practically say it now without being misunderstood. I wish you could hear me say it; I would have liked to say it to you one day. _**

**_If you're reading this, that could mean a lot of things. The one I'm hoping for would be someone, I won't say any names *coughJunpeicough*, might have sent this letter to you without my permission. Yet the possibility of said person entering my room to snatch this letter from my hiding spot is slim to none. So the only other option available would be Aegis fulfilling my final wish. I've written several letters to be sent out or kept until the person listed would return upon my death. You were one of those who I written a letter to, as you're reading it now._**

**_There are so many things I want to tell you. So many things I want to experience with you. You are one of my closest friends, closer than Fuuka, than Yukari, than Aegis. You were possibly my best friend. And I didn't even tell you that when you were still here. Ever since you left Japan, I have been thinking about you. Wondering how you were doing and whether or not you have been taking care of yourself. This might sound silly but there are times when I wonder if you ever thought of me as well. It might sound selfish, but I really hope you thought of me often, like I thought of you._**

**_I miss you. I miss my friend who would talk about anything and everything. I miss the boy who would take me out for desserts and walks for no reason whatsoever. I miss you. You are important to me, André. I missed everything about you. Did you know, you have a weird habit of biting your thumb when you're puzzled over something? Now I sound like a stalker. Oh no, I'm going off on tangents again. Forgive me. When I think you're reading this, I feel like I need to tell you so much and I don't have enough time to tell you everything._**

**_When you get this letter, you will know by now, that I have passed away. André, I am expressively forbidding you from doing anything stupid, like going into depression. You are not allowed to go into depression. I lived a happy life. That's not to say I don't have regrets, but I was happy with what I had. So no being sad, alright?_**

**_One of the regrets I had was not being able to tell you something really important before you left. I liked you. I really liked you. I might even say that I loved you. Just to tell you, I'm blushing as I'm writing this. You were cute, kind, and so sweet to me. I really liked you. It might be too late for me to tell you this, but I thought I should tell you even after I died._**

**_At the shrine on that day, I wanted to tell you. But I didn't want you to feel as though you had to return. I didn't want to tie you to Japan. You should be allowed to go wherever you wished. I shouldn't tie you to down so soon._**

**_So André, I like you. Even after all these months, I still do. But I won't be around when you read this letter. So I have one final wish before I close this letter. Please live out your dream. Don't let it be crushed. You were made to be a designer. You have hands made for creating fashion. Don't let my death dim your bright future. I'll be watching over you. I'll be there cheering for you when you succeed. I might not be able to hold you when you need it, but remember I'm rooting for you! You can do this André. You're my Bebe, the one who made that beautiful kimono and this gorgeous bag I'm looking at. There's no one on this Earth that can match your talent._**

**_So spread your wings and fly! I know, stealing lyrics and all, but it describes exactly what I want you to do._**

**_Always yours,  
><em>****_Arisato Mitsuki_**

A drop of water hit the paper and Bebe blinked in surprised. He looked up to the ceiling and around him, wondering just where that drop of water came from. With no source in sight, he felt something on his cheek. He touched his face and to his shock, he was crying. He chuckled a bit before it turned into laughter. He thought he was all cried out. But it appeared as though there were still some left.

She liked him, maybe even loved him. He loved her. And they never knew. They never told each other. Bebe laughed at the irony of everything. He laughed with everything he had because if he stopped, he would cry and he couldn't cry, not in the public. He couldn't cry anymore. She believed in him, he'll do what he could to reach his dreams.

His plane number was called and Bebe wiped the last of his tears away. She was right, of course she was, Mitsuki was always right. With a stronger heart then before, Bebe went on his way back home. It was time for Bebe to go back to France and start on that fashion line he began for Mitsuki. Maybe it was time to show the world just how beautiful the girl who inspired him was.

* * *

><p>Years have passed since Mitsuki's death and Bebe, no wait, André has moved on.<p>

He decided to think of himself as André instead of Bebe. He needed to grow up and to think of himself as Bebe was a reminder of his childhood. He rather his childhood remained pure with good memories. André was the last name Mitsuki called him by, it would be the name he would grow into. The world knew of his work, they knew his name. He would not be ashamed by the name his Uncle said was his father's. This name will be the name he will be remembered by. She said it was a strong name and that she would never forget him. It wasn't like he gave up on being Bebe. Bebe was a part of André. When he returned to his family, he began to call himself André instead of his nickname.

His return to France was filled with love and memories of a girl who was special and precious to him. It was those feelings that made André decided to open the fashion line that was meant for her. His connections in the fashion world allowed him to enter the line of fashion with little work. However to stay in this line of work, André had to keep up and not fall behind.

Fashion was like the ocean. Ever changing and yet, the same. André saw Mitsuki the same as the ocean. Her sight and her life changed every day but in the end, she was still the girl Bebe had fell in love with. With his fashion line of **_Cycle Lunaire_**, André was able to bring to life his art. He brought to life the designs he drew just for Mitsuki and he allowed the world to see what one little girl managed to inspire within him.

Years passed and André smiled as he watched his models enter the stage with _her_ dress on and showed the world his work. Oh course, each model would never be as beautiful as Mitsuki-sama. She was like the full moon. Beautiful to watch yet never able to touch, for the average person that was. André sighed as he retired further from the stage and took out his sketch book. At moments like this, when memories of his hime was bright, his inspiration for his next line of work comes in a flash.

Time did not hold onto Bebe as he sketched. His manager, Chihiro Fushimi, a former Gekkoukan graduate, smiled as he immersed himself into his art. She left him to his work and watched over the rest of the fashion show. She will need to close the show since her boss was otherwise occupied.

When she left the man to his world of stars, moons, and blue butterflies, a young girl barely passed the age of 16, stepped into the room. She looked around and found an older man with beautiful blond hair hovering over a sketch book. Her curiosity of this man made her wait, no matter how many times her guards called her phone, she waited in the back room, watching the man draw like a man possessed.

André was putting the final touches to a dress when Chihiro's gasp snapped him from his trance. He looked up and his light blue eyes caught dark blue ones. His heart sped up as he took in the rest of the girl in front of him. Her dark blue hair with bangs hanging over one eye, her height, her lips, her smile, they were the same. The light radiating from this girl, for she was only a girl, was so familiar, too familiar.

"Hello. My name's Mitsuki, Mitsuki Arisato. I saw your fashion show and I love your work. They're beautiful, especially the ones with the blue butterflies. They're my favorite. I was hoping, you could take me on as an intern? I'll work hard."

Her voice, her face, her name, she was so similar to his Mitsuki. André stared for a long time at the girl, emotions once slumbering beneath his heart started to stir. Maybe he could never forget his Mitsuki, but he could befriend a Mitsuki who loved his work just like the first one did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay,here are some notes. They're mostly in order, so your questions should be answered along the way.**

**I see Bebe as a one time guy. Once he falls in love, it'll take him a long time before he could fall in love again, maybe even years.**

**As for him staying in France before returning to Japan, well, he's a warm, kind guy. If anyone can cheer another up, it would be Bebe. He might be a little overly dramatic at times, but that's just the way he is. **

**Bunkichi and Mitsuko are old parents. Their only son died in a car crash. Mitsuki was like a granddaughter to them, especially to Mitsuko, maybe cause their names were so closely related. To a mother like Mitsuko, losing one child is bad enough, losing another, that's a heart attack just waiting.**

**Bebe didn't meet Aigis before he left. He left before meeting Aigis and Ryoji. So meet someone new!**

**I don't think it would be wise to tell a citizen that Mitsuki gave up her life to become the gate holding back the only thing that would destroy the world if let loose. Heart condition is a safe and easy way to describe things without going into the world of personas.**

**The butterflies...well, i don't have much to say about them. I like butterflies. And I thought of this beautiful wedding gown for Mitsuki to wear with blue butterflies decorated at the bottom helm and at the top. It would be amazing.**

**The coffee thing was just for the hell of it. When you think of Bebe, i would have thought his coffee to be sweet and creamy. I thought, why not change it up a bit. Each of those snippets corresponds to the places mentioned. The ones for the shrine and the cinema were taken from part 1.**

**Chihiro was first put in as a fill in. I needed someone to fill in as the manager but then my friend told me about having someone to talk to, and she pops into my head. In my mind, Mitsuki affected her, not the most, but changed her the most. She looked up to the girl and Bebe was a guy, so this way, she was getting over her fear of males.**

**Finally, the last note. The Mitsuki that pops up at the end. I'll leave that one up to you. If anyone has seen the chinese drama "A human and Dragon Romance" you would know where i got this from.**

**Please Review! I need to know what you think of this chapter.**


End file.
